


Embrace the Future

by Tish



Category: Spaced
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The future is coming. It may be already be here. Fight it, or embrace it. It's coming.<br/>BYO Jaffa Cakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embrace the Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenFish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenFish/gifts).



A steady beep beep beep sound brought Tyres dancing in. Tim slowly nodded his head to the rhythm, totally out of synch to the beat. There was a vague, nagging pain somewhere in his body, but _fuck_ , he felt great! 

 

A soft flash of reddish-brown appeared in the corner of his eye and he turned towards the vision. The woman seemed to be looking down at something before looking back up and smiling gently.

When she spoke, her voice was like honey. "Tim, I'm Dr. Scully. You fell," she paused, raising an eyebrow before continuing. "You fell off your _skateboard_ , it would appear."

Tim grinned a gooey smile. "It's you! That's great!"

Dr. Scully sighed and checked her notes, then smiled back. "You're currently being operated on for a burst appendix which caused you to tip arse over head from your skateboard. You also have a broken bone in your wrist and in your ankle."

Tim half-listened, then sighed with lust. "Can you say the names of the bones for me? Pleeeeeeease?"

Dr. Scully shook her head and replied, "I'm sorry, Tim. I'm a projection of your unconscious mind, not a real doctor." 

"Oh. Can we at least fight some zombies who've attacked the hospital?" Tim pleaded.  


Scully firmly shook her head. "No.

Tim bit his lip and hopefully asked. "Don't suppose you wanna give me an alien anal probe?" 

"Damn it, Tim. You're worse than Duchovny!" Scully giggled.

 

"Ah, I like it when you laugh. It's like champagne glasses clinking together. I'm going to sketch this when I wake up." Tim gazed at her in adoration, revelling in her glorious smile and sparkling eyes.

Scully tilted her head. "Sketch the sound of my laugh? Or me? I haven't looked like _this_ for a while, though." She drew a couple of fingers through her auburn hair. "Maybe try sketching me as I am now?"

"But you look iconic. You look good." Tim murmured, suddenly drowsy.

"You can't fight the future, Tim." Scully started to fade away, until just her smile was present. 

Then Tim slipped into the pleasant and cosy darkness of peace.

***

Daylight. A perfectly ordinary hospital room. The quiet whoosh of an automatic door now and again, along with the soft pacing of hospital staff.

Tim opened his eyes and slowly let them focus. A woman with shoulder length auburn hair was checking a clipboard and she hooked a lock of hair behind one ear as she looked up. 

She smiled. "Hello, Mr Bisley. I'm Dr. Scully. How are you feeling?"

Tim gurgled happily, "Cool. Let's go get 'em."

The doctor gave a small shake of her head. "Go get who? I'm not sure you're quite with us yet."

A mist lifted from behind Tim's eyes and he blinked. "Oh. Oh, yeah. Right. Hi? Um, sorry, I was just dreaming about alien hunting." He inspected his arm, bound in a plasticy weblike cast. "This is real Spider-Man stuff. I like it."

"We like it, too. Gotta embrace the future. It sure beats the plaster version. Easier to keep clean and doesn't itch." The doctor made some quick notes on a pad and nodded at a nurse. "We'll just check you over, then you can rest for a bit. Your family should be here soon."

Tim felt a wave of tiredness return as he watched the doctor. The doctor looked so much like her namesake, but a little older than Scully. The autumn shades in her hair weren't as fiery, and the eyes were more green, but there was enough Scully-ness to make a good fit. He soon drifted off to a dream where a naked Sarah Michelle Gellar seductively ate Jaffa Cakes.

***

A song drifted down the corridor, badly sung and accompanied by shushing hospital staff, it was most definitely the finest version of _We Are the Champions_ ever performed, at least in Mike's own mind. He gave a nod to the young girl with him and they both stepped into Tim's room proudly holding aloft their trophy.

A cheer from the bed brought grins from them both as she rushed forward to hug Tim.  
"Leia, my champion robot slayer!" Tim laughed.

The girl grinned evilly and replied, "We cut out their hearts and ate them with a side of chips."

Mike nodded in approval and pointed down at her. "This one's _good_."

"Only the best in my family, Mike." Tim gave a thumbs up which was slightly hampered by the painkiller pegged to his thumb.

 

Waiting in the doorway, Daisy gave a little wave and nudged the boy's attention away from his gadget. Luke shuffled forward and held up the tablet which displayed a rather gory, half coloured-in image. 

"It's Mike and Leia thrashing the Paranoid Androids. Look, see their heads being ripped off?" The boy eagerly pointed out each detail and Tim smiled with pride.

"I have the best kids in the entire world, not to mention the most awesome ex," Tim gave a wink and beamed with delight as Daisy kissed his forehead.

 

"You silly sod, Tim." The amusement in Daisy's eyes betrayed her stern look. "I hope someone filmed it."

Luke held up his tablet again, "Yeah, here it is. There's a gif up, too."

Daisy wrinkled her nose in confusion. "Jif? Like the lemon juice?"

Leia solemnly patted her hand. "It's okay. You're just too old to understand these things, mum."

"I know my internetting, young lady! I have a Pintrest board." Daisy's protests were in vain as her evil spawn starting giggling.

 

Mike shushed them and said, "Daisy has news, Tim. Tell him!"

Daisy preened herself and clasped her hands together. "Well, shooting of the film of my best selling book will soon commence with the services of Ms Gillian Anderson!"

Tim's jaw dropped open and he made ridiculous sounds. Fireworks and tears lit up his eyes and he finally managed to squeak out a single word. "Yes!"

Mike reached over to comfort him as the tears of joy fell down his cheeks.

Leia watched them hug and patted Tim's arm. "I'm glad you have a boyfriend to comfort you, dad."

Tim scowled through blurry eyes and muttered, "He's not my boyfriend!" He accepted Mike's offer of a tissue and smiled. "Thanks, babe."

Mike simply winked in reply to Leia.

 

By now, Luke had almost finished off another sketch. "Dad, when you fell, was it because of the burst appendix, or just 'cos you're old?"

Tim snorted, "I'M NOT OLD!"

Mike nodded sagely, "Yeah, you are."

Luke tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Of course, are they sure it was your appendix? It could have been an alien chest-burster."

"There's an idea..." Mike agreed. "Though, do they normally curl up around the abdomen?"

Luke shrugged. "Mpreg, then."

Daisy frowned and asked, "They're a boy band, aren't they? One's got all floppy hair, right?"

Tim stared blankly, "I have absolutely no idea what kids these days are talking about..."

Leia gently grasped his shoulder. "It's okay, dad. You guys are old and then we'll be old and get ragged on by _our_ kids." Pausing, she maliciously smiled and added in a whisper, "Your _grandkids_."

 

Doctors and nurses, patients and porters all stopped and listened as a matching anguished howl and a moan of fear rang out through the hospital.

***

Tim yawned and stretched out, the bionic implants sending soothing waves through his aged muscles. He patted Daisy's hand on one side, and Mike's on the other, before turning his eyes to the mega screen. Luke's graphics filled the screen as the camera zoomed in on Leia and Dana's team.

"Best daughter and grand-daughter robot warrior team in the solar system," Tim whispered. 

 

Daisy set a plate of Jaffa Cakes on the chair arm between them and passed the other to Brian and Twist on the other sofa, then smiled at her best friends. From the other side of Brian, Marsha slid an arthritic hand over his thigh and lifted her wine glass at Daisy, giving her a wink and a nod.

 

The future was here, and it wasn't going to go down without a fight. But it hadn't counted on the Steiner-Bisley family.


End file.
